Lilac
by LavenderWaifu
Summary: A short and sweet one-shot for Naegiri inside the kg. Under gentle interrogation Naegi confesses his feelings for Kyoko. Will she come around?


Lilac: a Naegiri Fic

Makoto felt ridiculous behaving like this. He'd been dropping flowers and candies and dolls outside Kyoko's dorm. He had tried his best but she probably knew it was him given her talent.

He was nervously expecting her to confront him somewhere. But every day she seemed unsure of who it was and if she knew she was being nonchalant about it.

Who was he kidding, how would she not know?

Makoto awoke to a knocking on his door, and sluggishly opened it.

She stood there, flowers, dolls, and candies in hand.

"We need to talk." She said, pushing past him, into his room, and sitting the items on his table. He gulped and turned around chuckling nervously. She narrowed her eyes. "Shut the door please." Her voice softened. He gently shut the door and found her sitting on the edge of his bed. His heart was racing. "You're a bad liar you know." She said as he approached the bed.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

"When I asked you if you knew who the gifts were from, you started sweating and glancing around. And, when you get nervous and are trying to act unaware, you either scratch your head, or rub your neck."

"Oh…" Shit she knew- "So you think I sent them?" should he just give in?

She glanced to the floor. "I think you at least know something about them…" She hesitated. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Send them?" She had a steely expression.

He walked over to the gifts, picking up the flowers, Lilacs.

"Yeah… It was me. I picked the Lilacs, because they reminded me of your hair, and the perfume you wear sometimes. I wasn't sure you liked candies but-" He shook the container and smiled. "Seems you did. The dolls well… I remember when we were in the shop and you pointed out they were cute. I figured someone so cute deserved them." He didn't know how he got that all out without stuttering or crying but- maybe it was because he was still tired.

"Makoto…" Her voice came from behind him. She sounded incredulous, but turning back he found a frown. "Makoto, did you think this was a good idea?"

"Well… You know I'm not the smartest."

She muffled a smile. "Yes, but you know how dangerous this situation is. How hard it is for me to even trust anyone?" He sat on the bed next to her and sighed.

"Kyoko… I know you are having a hard time with your feelings. You can just accept how I feel. I really… Like you. I just want you to know in case anything happens." He smiled sadly and took her hands in his.

"You… Makoto I appreciate the sentiment but-" She seemed to be unable to form a coherent sentence, as if she didn't quite know what to say.

"It's okay. You don't have to like me back. But… If you find at any time you do, I'll be here." He was surprised at how calm he was with his confession. She glanced at his hands on hers and a light blush graced her face.

"I just don't understand, I've been nothing but cold and calculating towards you…" He smiled and shook his head.

"You make me feel smart. You help me with no strings attached. I considerably know more about you and hardly nothing and that makes me want to know everything… Umm not to mention your pretty." There was usual Makoto. Doofus.

She pushed her hair behind her ears, and stood taking the object she'd brought.

"This is a nice start. But my heart can't be easily won with material objects. I'm sure your determination could find a better way. Sleep well, Makoto." She left, locking the door behind her. He sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep rather easily, his head filled with her Lilac scent.

Some time had passed. More of their friends vanished and Kyoko realized just how much their numbers had dwindled. She had spent the last hour calculating every possibility on everyone's rate of survival. Makoto was fairly weak, and could be easily tricked. What if… What if something happened to him?

She shook the thoughts from her head. "No stop thinking like that Kyoko… Believe you'll get out of this together." Together… Did she really believe such a thing was possible?

"Kyoko?" Makoto's voice came with knocks at her door. She nervously bit her lip and took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hey, I came like you asked, can I come in?"

"Mhm." She responded simply. He enters and takes a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Kyoko, I don't mean to intrude but… Have you gotten my notes?"

"That's actually what I called you here about…" She said blushing and picking up her journal. "I've gotten every single one." She calmly responded. He smiled.

"Did you read each one?"

"Mhm…" She pointed to her journal. "I put them all together on the pages inside."

"What is this an investigation?"

"Sort of. You've been handing them to me and they piece together something."

"Umm… Yeah?" Makoto was very confused.

Kyoko sighed. "You like me because…" She opened her journal. "I'm beautiful, cute, funny, intelligent, logical, clear-headed, amazing, wonderful-" He blushed as she listed them off.

"Y-Yes I like you for all of those things."

"Then, some notes were on my door at morning. "Morning sunshine. Have a wonderful day," "Your ribbon is adorable. I'd like to buy you a new one sometime."" He blushed more. He had struggled on that last one-

"Y-yeah, I wanted to win your heart, Kyoko..." He wanted to ask how the investigation was going but hoped she was headed there.

"My investigation is mostly finished I'd say. I have a question for you."

"O-Okay."

"Are you willing to risk an emotional connection in the face of death?"

"For you… Kyoko I'd die for you. I will always have these feelings for you." She sighed, and pulled him up off the bed.

"Well… You've not won my heart, Makoto, but you've earned a chance. I… Maybe I hold a fondness for you as well. And although the prospect is scary, it's my personal belief that life should be lived to the fullest before we drop dead. I've seen enough death to know how short life can be."

Her serious answer stirred his heart. It was racing.

"S-so are we..?"

"Dating? If that;s what you want to call it then yes." She took his hands in hers. "I'm not gonna say I love you… That's foolish. But I think I could, and I consider all possibilities." He hugged her quick, squeezing her just a little tight.

"Thank you, Kyoko… I'll prove I love you." She hugged back a little fuzzy feeling iin her chest.

He pulled away and stared into her beautiful eyes. He was intoxicated by her beauty. He leaned in and kissed her quick, stealing it like a thief. She was shocked, but when he pulled away, she didn't slap him or yell, she simply, placed the tips of her fingers to her lips, still feeling the tingling sensation.

'I'm sorry- I guess I should have asked first-" She gave a rare chuckle. And kissed his cheek.

"It was sweet… spontaneous. Don't regret anything Makoto. Life is too short to take everything all the way serious." Seeing her say the opposite of what she usually seemed to think was nice. He felt he was really getting to know her already. It was perfect.

"I love you…" Makoto murmured. She smiled softly and patted his head.

"I know." He hugged her tight, Like he may lose her tomorrow. She held him tightly back, just cuddling with him for a while in comfortable silence.

The nighttime announcement sounded, a reminder of what every day there could bring.

"Kyoko…"

"yes?"

"Can I… Can I stay here with you? I just want to hold you." She blushed and nodded slowly.  
"Fine. But one pervy move, and I'll kick you out back to your room."

"I won't I promise. I'm just- I just don't want tomorrow to come."

"I get what you mean… I get the left side." She let that hang in the air as she slid off her jacket and slid into bed. He took off his hoodie and slid in on the right side. Incidentally, their backs touched. He was nervous… but he just-

"Makoto, you better not reach anywhere higher or lower." She warned as he turned around and wrapped his arms gingerly around her. He understood why she was wary. He was a teenage boy after all. But he liked her too much to make her uncomfortable, as stupid as he could be sometimes. He nuzzled into her back unable to stay awake any longer with the scent of lilac invading his senses. She gently turned and ran a hand through his hair. She whispered a sweet confession as she held him back, for once sleeping peacefully.


End file.
